Son goku
SON-GOKU son goku is one of the last saiyans alive he is the main character of dragonfail he is also the one who dies the most son goku is never one to back away from a fight he trys to protect the earth but keeps putting it in danger just by living on it.http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWhfBzvjfalj5Tqg0cQwK63ixw4h2OUtK&feature=mh_lolz%7Centire series bio #son goku is one of the last saiyans alive wear he has been keeping whats left of the saiyan race alive hes also one of the causes for there extinction. He has come acoss many saiyans after the destruction of planet vegeta such as "broly,turles,paragus,nappa,raditz," . After escaping planet vegeta as a child he was addopted by son gohan he was raised by him up until he died goku then assumed gohan became a dragonball weeks later he met bulma who toke goku with her to surch for all the dragon balls during his adventures with bulma he met muten roshi olong the pig yamcha and puarr launch ox king chichi krillen and many others he trainned under the roshi he fought emperor pilaf the red ribbion army and the demon king piccolo later after being the student of kami himself he then fought demon king piccolos son piccolo. Son goku won the fight and got married to chchi that same day years later he had a son named gohan he toke gohan to meet his teacher roshi but then his brother obducts his son he and piccolo team up to fight his brother but he dies with his brother. He then trains with king kai for a year he returns to fight the saiyans nappa and vegeta he is defeated by vegeta and most of his friends are killed in the process. After healing from his injuries he go's to namek to fight frieza he fights the ginyu force and gets his body stolen by captin ginyu. He eventually fights frieza and after the death of krillen he goes super saiyan and defeats frieza put namek explodes.He returns to earth a year later only to be told he will die of a heart disease he is given the antidote two years pass and he then fights the androids he was warned about but is to weak to fight. He then rests for a day or two and is now faced with cell an android which shares his D.N.A #after trainnig in the hyper bolic time chamber with his son gohan he achieves super saiyan 2 and then fights cell in the cell games but is too weak so he sacrafices himself and king kai to save the others but cell survives but is defeated by gohan.Sevean years pass and goku returns for one day to fight in the world tournament but finds he must face a new threat babbadi with his minion majjin buu goku later on fights vegeta under babbadis control vegeta sacrafices himself for his friends goku later on goes super saiyan 3 to fight majjin buu he also teaches kid goten and trunks fusion he then returns to the spirt world to watch gohan train he then gets his life back and fuses with vegeta to become vegito they fight super buu and get eaten and unfuse they free goten piccolo gohan trunks and fat buu and is forced to fight kid buu this battle almost costs him his life but he defeats kid buu.Years later he meets uub buus ressurection he trains uub to use his power in a good way.More years later he becomes a kid and goes into space to find the blackstar dragonballs with trunks and pan he fights dr.myuu babyy goes supersaiyan 4 fights super android 17 and fights all seven evil shenrons......and dies again. attacks dragonfist,kamehameha,big bang kamehameha,kaioken,super saiyan, super saiyan 2, super saiyan 3, super saiyan 4, super saiyan god, spirit bomb aperencess in series episode 1,episode 2,episode 3,episode 4,,episode 5,episode 8,episode 10,epsidoe 11,episode 13,episode 15,episode 16,episode 17,episode 18,episode 19,episode 20,episode 23,episode 26,episode 27,episode 28,episode29,episode 31,episode33,episode 34,episode 35,episode,36,episode 37,episode 38,episode 39,episode 40.epsiode 41,episode 43.episode 44,epsiode 45,episode 46,episode 47,episode 48,episode 49,episode 50,son of bardok,lordslug,deadzone duh duh duh,dr,wheelo,trunks horrible history,coolers revenge,super texas android 13,coolers return,broly the legendary super saiben,plane to eradicate all saibens,bojack unbound,broly second comming,bio broly(this movie sucks),fushion reborn again,wrath of the dragon(a totally not zelda related movie),yo son goku and friends return,BATTLE OF THE GODS